


Been Here All Along

by help_imalive



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Embarrassment, Erections, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Frotting, In Public, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Nudity, Orgasm, Public Nudity, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/help_imalive/pseuds/help_imalive
Summary: *College AU* Sean gets locked out of his dorm room after a shower and he has to navigate the hall of his dorm naked to reach Ellery's room. Sean is embarrassed, Ellery is weirdly turned on by the whole thing.
Relationships: Sean Diaz/Ellery Winchell
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Been Here All Along

**Author's Note:**

> no betas we die like men
> 
> i got this idea from reading another fanfic and yeah here we are lol sean is naked and blushing and adorable

There are many things Sean loves about the University of Seattle: the campus is gorgeous, the professors are all really passionate (at least, the ones that Sean has had), and the on-campus community is inviting and nonjudgmental. However, one thing that Sean doesn’t particularly love about UoS is that the dorms have communal bathrooms.

If it wasn’t bad enough that he’s got to drag himself all the way down the hall when he’s gotta pee in the middle of the night (having locked himself out a number of times and needing to be saved by his roommate, Paul), he’s also forced to shower in public. Thankfully, there are shower stalls with dark maroon curtains to block out any watchful eyes, but he still can’t help but feel...exposed.

Back at home, Sean used to take hour-long showers sometimes, because his room didn’t have a lock, but the bathroom did. So it was the only place he could have the privacy to...take care of himself, without Daniel barging in on him. (That happened once senior year. Most embarrassing moment of Sean’s life. And probably Daniel’s, too.)

But here, he couldn’t even get it up if he tried. Sean never understood exhibitionists; he’s way too nervous to ever be able to do anything sexual in public. Shit, he’s not even  _ doing _ anything sexual—just standing under the shower head in the nude—and he’s nervous. It’s the one thing he’s never gotten used to in the dorms. Well, he’s gotten used to it enough to handle it every day, but not enough to where it becomes any less uncomfortable. His desire to be clean just outweighs his anxious tendencies.

Making matters worse, though, is that there are no lockers. Just stalls, urinals, and showers. Nowhere to put clothes—clean or dirty. This took Sean a  _ lot _ of getting used to, but now he can manage to walk from his dorm room to the showers in nothing but a towel and only manage to blush a little bit.

It helps that he’s found the perfect time to do it—late, late at night. Like midnight. It’s later than the early birds, but not late enough for the night owls. The showers are usually dead silent at that time of night, and Sean’s earliest classes this year don’t start until 10am, so it’s the perfect time to sneak away and shower before bed.

It’s even better on nights like tonight, Friday nights, when everybody is either home for the weekend, or out partying. The dorm hall is a ghost town. Even his roommate is gone, giving Sean some much needed “me-time.” Seriously, the biggest struggle with sharing a room with somebody else is never having time to rub one out,  _ especially _ since he can’t lock himself in the shower. So needless to say, when Paul told him he would be out all weekend, Sean couldn’t wait.

He was so excited, in fact, that he had a hard time staying soft during his shower—pun intended. And yeah, that’s like, the only time that’s  _ ever _ happened. Of course, he could have just whacked off  _ before _ his shower, but it’s not often that Sean gets the chance to enjoy himself like this. He’s got the whole night to himself, why not make the most of it? He’s gonna put on some music, set up some mood lighting, and just go to fucking town. And the shower is part of that—get himself all nice and clean, using his new body wash that smells like a mountain top or some bullshit (it doesn’t matter what it smells like; it smells good), and just let himself sink into the mattress as he pleasures himself.

Yeah, okay, Sean’s horny. What do you expect? He hasn’t had a decent wank in at least a week. He’s lucky if he can fit a quickie in before his anatomy class while Paul is in statistics.

He tries really hard (again, pun intended) to make the bulge sticking out of the front of his towel noticeable, even though he never runs into anybody (even the bathroom was completely empty). As he reaches his door, he fishes his keys out of the mesh bag he takes to the showers and unlocks his room. 

As the door swings open, his shampoo bottle falls from his bag and onto his foot. Sean stifles a yelp. Keeping one hand on the door to keep it open, keys in-hand, he reaches down to grab his bottle of shampoo. As he does, though, of course his towel starts to loosen. In a panic, Sean lets go of the door to grab his towel and keep it up, dropping his keys in the process. He scrambles for them and bonks his head against the hard metal door, causing him to stumble and he accidentally kicks his keys further into the room. He goes to rub the bump forming on the top of his head, temporarily forgetting about his towel, which is trying to escape down his legs, until the cool breeze of the dorm’s air conditioning over his crotch reminds him, and he rushes to grab his towel with both hands.

His door is closing rapidly, and the rooms here lock behind them when they close—Sean isn’t sure if that’s a security feature, or a way to get more students to accidentally lock themselves out and have to pay the lockout fee. He tries to race inside before it shuts, but he accidentally trips over the shampoo bottle he failed to pick up, and he stumbles into the door just as it’s closing.

_ Shit _ , Sean curses to himself as his shoulder collides with the now-shut door. He’s locked out. In nothing but a towel. Heat is already rushing to his face. But this happens all the time, right? He’s actually seen people wandering around the building in nothing but a towel, needing to head downstairs to the front desk to ask the Resident Advisors to open up their room. It’s...He can do this.

Seeing his shampoo and body wash scattered amongst his feet, he bends down to pick them up and stuff them back in his bag...only to find the task difficult for some reason. He bends forward, but is caught by something. His towel holds him in place, preventing him from bending any further.

Panic rushes through him, as his cheeks begin to burn.

No.

_ No no no no. _

_ Please _ , no.

Sean tugs at the towel. It won’t budge. He glances at the door, and sure enough, the edge of his towel is caught in the door frame.

“Nononononono,” Sean mutters to himself, frantic. He pulls harder, hoping to yank himself free. To no avail. He’s stuck, fully and completely stuck. “This is not happening.”

But it is. Needless to say, his erection has completely receded. All of the blood in his body is rushing to his cheeks now, and there’s none left over for his dick. Sean can feel his eyes starting to burn as tears well up. No, no he can’t...this isn’t... _ Fuck. _

Using his free hand—the one that’s not holding the towel up to cover his junk—he wipes his face off, and dries it on the towel. What is he going to do? He can’t go down there naked. It was bad enough having to go down with a towel around his waist. Would going to the front desk naked be indecent exposure? Well, it’s not happening anyway. Sean would sooner stand here for the whole weekend (or at least until somebody came and saw him and, hopefully, offered to help) than expose himself to the front desk.

Sean squeezes his eyes shut. Think, think, think. There’s gotta be something he can do, some way to get out of this. Paul’s gone for the entire weekend, and he doesn’t even have his phone on him to text him and ask him to come back. He could always run back to the bathroom and hide out in a stall or try and swipe somebody else’s towel? But who knows when somebody would come in, and Sean would feel bad stealing from someone, even if he planned on returning it.

Eric and Lyla don’t live on campus so they can’t help him—not that he would even want to go to them for help. Eric is cool but he’s not  _ that _ cool, and the absolute last thing in the world he or Lyla would  _ ever _ want is for her to see him in the buff.

_ Ellery _ . What about him? Sean’s oldest friend, miraculously, lives in the same dorm building as him, in a single to boot. But he’s two floors up. And Sean isn’t even sure if he’s here this weekend. Sean was planning on just spending the weekend alone, since he had the room to himself and wanted to just enjoy his own company, so he didn’t exactly go about making plans. Ellery might be at home, too.

But Ellery hardly ever goes home. He’s the youngest of three, so his sisters are all off in their own lives, and his parents aren’t always the best company. He’s told Sean that he prefers being practically-alone on campus then actually-alone back at home. So there’s a chance he’s still here. Is it a chance he’s willing to take?

Sean runs Ellery’s family through his brain. Does he know of any birthdays that Ellery might have gone home for this weekend? Any holidays Seam may have forgotten about? He can’t think of any.

But still. He’d have to navigate his way to Ellery’s room—if he can even remember the number—completely nude. No towel to hide behind. The only cover he would have is his own hands. The dorms are dead on the weekends, but not  _ completely _ . He’s bound to run into somebody.

What other option does he have, though? Wait for Paul to come back? In two whole days? No way. He has a much better shot at remaining unseen if he tried to quickly make it to Ellery’s room.

Sean chews on the bottom of his lip. He can’t hear anybody coming from down the hall or anything, so…

Fuck it.

He drops his towel, immediately letting his hands fly to his crotch. He cups his balls and covers his dick, and the friction sends a shiver up his spine. Dear God, he was horny. He’s been holding off for so long, it’s no wonder the slightest touch makes him quiver. But he shoves those thoughts down—this would only be made worse if he got hard on the way over—and makes a mad dash for the stairwell.

The dorm has elevators, but fuck that. Stairs would be quicker. He can’t risk standing around waiting for the elevator to come and having somebody see him, and he  _ definitely _ can’t risk somebody already being on the elevator when it comes. So no, stairs it is. He’s only got two floors to go. He can make it, right?

Thankfully, the stairwell door has a pushbar. On this side. To open the door to the fifth floor he’s going to have to let go of himself with one hand, and let’s just say that Sean has...grown a bit too much in the past minute and a half to completely cover himself with one hand. So that will be a gamble. He pushes past the door and bounds up the stairs, skipping two steps at a time.

When he reaches the fourth floor, he freezes, as he hears the door to the fifth floor open above him. Shit. Shit shit shit. Somebody’s coming. Thinking quickly, Sean rips open the door to the fourth floor and dashes inside, praying to God that nobody happens to be in the fourth floor hallway at the time.

Thankfully, there isn’t, so Sean ducks behind a corner, and waits until he hears the footsteps in the stairwell recede.

Breathing a huge sigh of relief, he quickly peers around the corner to make sure that the coast is clear, and dashes back into the stairwell. He practically leaps up the stairs and reaches the door to the fifth floor, nearly out of breath.

He peers into the window on the door, to see if anybody is coming. His view is limited, but it looks empty. Swallowing his fear, he quickly reaches for the knob, exposing the tip of his semi-erect penis as he does, and turns the handle.

The fifth floor is set up exactly like the floors beneath it. To the right of the stairwell is a hallway with dorm rooms on either side, and a study room at the end of the hall. To the left is a larger study room, a small lobby area with the elevators, and another hallway with dorms. If he remembers correctly, Ellery’s dorm is room 542, which is, of course, at the very end of the hallway. He peers around the corner to make sure it’s clear, and when it is, he takes off down the hall.

To reach Ellery’s room, there’s one more corner he has to turn. And this one will be the hardest one of all, since it’s just a long, straight shot with at least 20 dorm rooms on either side. Including two rooms belonging to RAs. Ellery’s is at the end of the hall on the left. He’s got to make it all the way down to the end of the hall without being seen, with nowhere to hide if somebody decides to take that moment to round the corner or step out of their room.

Sean swallows. Here goes nothing.

He takes off down the hall, trying to run as quickly but as quietly as possible. If he alerts either of the RAs, he could be in deep shit. It’s technically quiet hours, so if he makes too much noise, they might come out to see what the commotion is, and if they come out expecting just some random noisy kid, and see a dude just standing there with his dick barely covered in his hands, it might cause some drama.

Thankfully, he reaches the end of the hall without attracting any attention. He’s been extremely lucky so far, and he knows it. He tries not to acknowledge it, though, lest his luck run out.

Okay, now is the moment of truth. He confirms with the  _ Winchell _ sticker on the door that this is, in fact, Ellery’s room, and raises his hand to knock on the door.

Shit. He’s gotta knock. Which is going to make noise. Hopefully the RAs will understand that he’s just knocking and not trying to cause trouble. But still, he’s gotta make it sound as innocuous as possible. He can’t frantically pound on the door and beg Ellery to let him in—though that’s how he feels. So he gulps, and brings his knuckles to the door with a light  _ tap tap tap. _

Immediately, Sean’s hand flies back over his crotch to cover himself. His leg is starting to bounce, he’s so nervous. What if he’s not here? What if he came all this way for nothing?

To make matters worse, from the end of the hall, he can hear the elevator ding. And as the doors slide open, a group of voices walks out—low enough to be okay for quiet hours but loud enough for Sean to hear them laughing.

_ Please be going the other way,  _ Sean silently begs.  _ Please. _

Regrettably, the voices start to get louder, and Sean knows they’re coming this way. He chews his lip. Ellery still hasn’t opened the door yet, and he’s starting to worry that he might really not be home. Or maybe he just didn’t hear his knocking? Maybe he was too quiet. Maybe he’s just listening to music and didn’t hear. He’s starting to get desperate, so he brings his hand up once more to knock, but his knuckles swipe through the air. Sean stands, mouth agape, cheeks burning hot as the sun, as Ellery opens the door and blinks at him.

“Sean?” he says. “What are you...Why are you naked?”

Ellery glances down, and Sean snaps his hand back over his crotch. “Got locked out. People coming. Can I come in?”

Ellery just stands there for a second, like he’s trying to process everything that’s happening, and it’s honestly a really shitty time to be doing that, because the voices are getting closer, and are about to round the corner. They sound like a pair of girl’s voices, which is just the icing on the cake. It would be one thing if it was a group of boys—like, he’d still feel embarrassed but they would be more likely to just be like, “Right on, Diaz!” and whoop and holler and shit like that. But Sean has already been nervous enough around girls as it is, having them see him in his literal most embarrassing moment would just be...He would honestly rather die.

“Please,” he hisses at Ellery with desperation in his eyes. Ellery shakes himself out and steps aside so Sean can bolt into his room, not even caring anymore that his ass is on full display.

Ellery closes the door behind him, and Sean breathes a sigh of relief. He wipes the sweat from his brow, before remembering suddenly that he’s still exposed. He’s safe, but there’s still Ellery. And while he and Ellery have been friends for a  _ long _ time, they still haven’t reached the “seeing each other naked” levels of friendship. Until today, at least.

“What the hell happened?” Ellery says, and Sean can see him trying to stifle a laugh. Unsuccessfully.

“Don’t laugh!” Sean says, though he’s starting to laugh, too. He’s been so terrified about other people laughing at him, making fun of him, embarrassing him. But with Ellery, it’s actually not so embarrassing. It feels like he’s laughing with him, not at him. “I was taking a shower, and my towel got caught in my door when I went back to my room.”

Ellery sucks in his lips, unable to contain his laughter anymore. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I’m not...it’s just funny.”

“It’s not!” Sean protests, but he has to admit that it kind of is. Especially now that he’s managed to get by without anybody else seeing him, he feels safe enough to laugh at himself.

“So you don’t bring underwear with you to the showers? Or a pair of shorts or anything?”

“There’s no room in there to bring any clothes.”

“Dude, how big is your underwear that you can’t stuff it in your bag to put on after you dry off.”

Sean shrugs. He’s still clutching himself for dear life, because even though Ellery is his friend, he’s not sure how comfortable he is with Sean just whipping it out in his room.

Ellery lets out another small laugh. “You wanna borrow some shorts so you can go and get them to let you back in?”

“Yes,  _ please _ ,” Sean sighs. Ellery chuckles again and crosses the room to his dresser. He pulls out a pair of bright orange basketball shorts and tosses them Sean’s way. Sean instinctively reaches out to catch them with one hand, fumbles, and uses the second to grab hold of them, only realizing afterwards what he’s just done. He freezes. His entire body burns hot, and Ellery’s eyes boring into him are doing nothing to help.

Sean glances down at himself, at the half-chub he’s been sporting the entire time. The head of his cock is peeking out of his foreskin, a drop of pre-cum at the tip. If Sean could blush any deeper, his blood would be boiling. Ellery chews on his lip.

“Uhhh…” he says.

“It’s...it’s not what you think,” is the first thing Sean can think of to say. Even though it’s probably  _ exactly _ what Ellery thinks.

And of course, Ellery’s eyes on his dick have the exact opposite effect than he wanted, and he starts to get harder, for some reason. Ellery’s mouth drops open and his eyebrows lurch. Sean quickly whips the orange shorts over his groin, covering himself.

“Dude…” Ellery starts, but then he stops. He opens his mouth again, but no words come out. Sean flushes.

“I’m sorry,” he says. “I don’t...it’s not…” Tears are starting to well up in his eyes again, and he squeezes them shut. He has never been so embarrassed in his entire life.

Then he feels a hand on his shoulder, and his eyes snap open. He didn’t even hear Ellery approach through his own jagged breathing, but he’s smiling down at him—he’s always been just a few annoying inches taller than Sean—in a soft, encouraging way. “It’s okay, dude,” he laughs. “We’ve all been there.”

“I just don’t want you to think—”

But he’s cut off by Ellery pulling him close to him, wrapping his arms around him. It’s just a hug, nothing sexual or romantic or anything, but the closeness of it, the heat radiating off of Ellery’s dark skin, the friction of his sensitive cock against the silk fabric pressed to his groin, it sends a jolt through Sean’s body, and he unconsciously lets out a moan.

Ellery snorts, and Sean sucks in his lips as Ellery pulls away from the hug. “I am so…” he starts.

“Do you wanna take care of that?” Ellery asks, with a chuckle.

“Wh-what, like...here?”

Ellery nods. “I don’t mind.” 

Sean blinks. “Y—really?”

Ellery bits the corner of his lip and looks away from Sean. “Y-yeah, I mean...if you’re comfortable with that.”

Sean has never...he’s never jerked off in front of anyone before. There were those few times he’s been caught doing it, but he’s never kept going. He’s never actually, purposefully touched himself in front of another person. The thought hadn’t even occurred to him. He figured he’d always been too shy, he’d be too nervous. He never thought he’d even be able to get it up in front of somebody else without it being, like, an actual sexual partner he was going to...well, you know.

Yet right now, the thought is exhilarating. His dick, already as hard as it’s ever been, pulses at the thought, like it’s trying to get bigger, firmer, more aroused than is physically possible. The fabric pressing against him makes him stifle another moan, and he can already feel the shorts being soaked through with his pre-cum. At this point, it’s not even a matter of if he wants to or not, he  _ needs _ to get off.

He nods. “Y-yeah. Okay.”

Ellery steps back, and gives Sean an encouraging yet bashful smile. He seems just as nervous as Sean is, and for some reason that makes him feel a lot better. He smiles back, awkwardly, and pulls the shorts away from his crotch. The bit of pre-cum that had soaked into the shorts lingers as he pulls them away, leaving a long string of the clear liquid from the head of his cock, that breaks apart as he tosses the shorts aside, and the remaining drops drip down like his dick is drooling.

“God,” Ellery mutters under his breath. “Your...you’re beautiful, Sean.”

Sean flushes deeper. But the comment makes him smile. He’s never thought of himself as beautiful before.

Ellery shakes his head and squeezes his eyes shut, though. “Sorry, I’ll...I can give you some privacy.” He starts to head to the door, but Sean grabs his arm.

“No wait,” he says, shocked by his own confidence. “Stay, it’s...it’s okay.”

Ellery blushes this time, and nods, still not looking at him. “You can...um...you can use my bed if you’d like.”

“You sure?”

Ellery just nods. He crosses the room and takes a seat at his desk. Sucking in his lips—how can something be so awkward and embarrassing yet so exciting at the same time—Sean follows, and takes a set on Ellery’s bed.

It’s weird, feeling your bare butt on somebody else’s sheets. Sean almost feels bad for Ellery. He’s always been kind of a clean freak. Even his room is in pristine condition—his bed fully made, this desk perfectly orderly, only a few random cups littering his dresser. But Sean  _ did _ just come from the shower, so it’s probably okay.

The bedsheets are smooth and comforting against his bottom, and he gently lays on the bed, getting into his usual masturbatory position—on his back, knees softly bent, back slightly arched. He turns his head to see Ellery, sporting his own healthy erection, bulging at the hem of his jeans. He’s turned away, but he keeps glancing over at Sean, only to dart his eyes away again when he catches him staring.

It’s kind of cute.

Taking in a shaky breath, Sean begins. He brushes his hand over his cock, and immediately his butt lifts from the sheets, slightly. He clenches his cheeks as the ecstasy subsides as quickly as it started. He fondles his shaft, moaning softly between closed lips, closing his eyes and letting the pleasure wash over him.

He strokes, gently, slowly, the arousal aching within him. He wants to go faster, he wants to feel the intensity, the climax. But he stops himself, he goes slow. Something about him wants to take his time, wants to...to give Ellery a little show.

Maybe there’s something to be said for exhibitionism after all. Sean has been way too embarrassed to be seen in actual public, but here, in this private, intimate little setting, with Ellery’s eyes scanning him, knowing how excited he is watching him, it’s making Sean more turned on than he ever has been before.

So he plays it up. He lets out a soft sigh, and he hears Ellery struggle to keep his own moan in his mouth. He opens his eyes and looks back over at him, and the poor boy looks like he’s about to explode. He’s just sitting there, his arm propped up on the desk by his elbow, with his fist pressed tightly to his mouth. His legs are tense, and his left hand is dutifully placed on his lap, nails digging into his thigh, like it’s the only thing keeping him from shoving his hand into his pants. 

Sean grins. He scoots over on the bed, until his shoulder is pressed up against the wall. “You...wanna join me?”

Ellery doesn’t have to be asked twice. Before Sean can even think through the implications of what he’s just offered, Ellery’s shirt and pants are on the floor, and he’s already scrambling to remove the blue camouflage boxers that Sean finds inexplicably adorable.

His dick is standing at full attention, about as long as Sean’s, maybe a bit smaller, but way thicker. And Sean thinks to himself that this is the first time he’s seen anybody’s dick that wasn’t his own. In person, at least. Sean has obviously seen dicks in porn. He almost wants to reach out and stroke it, wants to...do more things with it...but he doesn’t. He’s too afraid to ask.

Ellery climbs into the twin-sized bed with him, and the bed is so small that their shoulders are pressed together, and the heat that radiates between them is almost supernova. Ellery gets right to stroking, using his left hand to pump his cock, his face contorting in pleasure as he grunts.

Sean laughs. “Slow down there, cowboy. Or do you not want this to last?” He winks as Ellery opens his eyes and looks over at him, and Ellery’s face gets so red it’s almost funny.

He smiles bashfully at Sean. “Sorry, I just...got a little carried away.”

“It was cute, don’t worry.”

Ellery sucks in his lips and bites back a smile, and Sean chews on the inside of his mouth, thinking about how that must have sounded.

They both stroke, a lot more slowly, and Sean can feel the slight bouncing of the bed as their arms move up and down. Ellery’s eyes are still squeezed shut, like he’s having a hard time looking at Sean, and suddenly Sean is filled with a weird sense of guilt. Is this...too awkward? Is this going to make things weird between them?

“Hey,” he says, pulling his hand away from his dick and scratching his nose awkwardly. Ellery stops too and opens his eyes, shifting them to the side to look at him. “Is...We don’t have to do this if you’re not comfortable...If this is going to make things weird between us…”

Ellery smiles. His right hand, which has been pressed up against Sean’s left, finds Sean’s fingers, and interlaces them together. A thrill shoots through Sean at the touch, even more than his own stroking. “It’s cool,” Ellery says. “I...I want to do this.”

“Me too,” Sean finds himself saying. He didn’t even realize it before today but...he does. He really, really does.

Which is why, without really thinking, he leans over and presses his lips to Ellery’s cheek. Ellery’s eyes gape and his mouth drops open. He turns his head to look at Sean, who just smiles back at him, cheeks flush with color.

“C-can I…” Ellery starts. “Can I kiss you, like, for real?”

Sean chews on his bottom lip. “Of course.”

And soon, Ellery’s lips are pressed against his own. They pull away far too quickly, and Sean gently guides Ellery’s head back to his, kissing him fully, deeply. Ellery sucks in when Sean’s tongue enters his mouth, but he soon relaxes, and lets his own tongue wander, too.

As they kiss, Sean’s dick is still begging for attention, and he lets go of Ellery’s face with one hand to stroke it, but Ellery breaks the kiss and says, “No, let me.”

Sean’s stomach swells. He nods, and Ellery reaches over and grazes Sean’s dick with his hand, making Sean moan. He tugs on it a little bit, and Sean buries his head in Ellery’s shoulder, gasping each time he strokes.

His breathing ragged, Sean sighs into Ellery’s chest, “Can I…” He can’t even finish the sentence, because his brain is just completely numb right now. The only thing he can feel is the fluttering in his chest, Ellery’s hand on his dick, and the soft, warm breath on the back of his neck.

Sean can’t see, his face burrowed into Ellery’s shoulder, but he feels some movement, which he thinks is a nod. As if realizing that he needs a clearer response, Ellery breathlessly adds, “Please.”

Ellery groans into Sean’s ear as he touches him, his breathing hitching as Sean begins to stroke. It feels odd, jerking somebody else off, but the little sighs and mewls of pleasure coming from Ellery’s lips make him forget all about the weirdness of the situation. The only thing he feels right now is pure, unadulterated joy. His own precum slicks his cock as Ellery jerks him, and Ellery is leaking a bit of his own, making Sean’s hand glide over the shaft with relative ease.

“I’m so close, Sean,” Ellery says, barely above a whisper. Hearing this, Sean pulls away, and Ellery whines into Sean’s forehead.

“I want this to last,” Sean says. “Please?”

Ellery grunts in response, pulling his own hand away from Sean’s dick and letting the two of them catch their breath. Sean doesn’t want to admit it, but he was getting pretty fucking close, too.

They lie there like that for a moment, closer than Sean has ever lied with anyone, and his hand tingles, aching to touch a cock—whose, it doesn’t matter.

Then, Ellery reaches around, pulls him even closer, and his hand on his butt takes Sean by surprise and makes him gasp. His dick is pressed firmly against Ellery’s, and it feels so fucking good. His entire body is shivering with the waves upon waves of pleasure coursing through him.

“Sorry,” Ellery whispers. “Was that okay?”

Sean nods into his shoulder, unable to form any kind of coherent thought. He feels movement, a slight motion against his dick, as Ellery shifts his hips back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, each thrust pressing his dick into Sean’s own. He gasps and reaches around Ellery, hooking his arm around his neck. “Fuck,” he breathes.

“You like that?”

“F-fuck,” Sean repeats, stammering. His eyes are squeezed shut, but not from embarrassment this time. He’s not holding back tears, he’s holding back everything. His entire body is screaming for release. “Ellery,” he moans. “Ellery, I’m so fucking close already.”

“Me, too,” Ellery says, kissing the top of his head. “Do you want me to stop?”

“No,” Sean gasps. “ _ God _ , no. Ahh! I’m so—”

“Oh fuck, Sean.”

“Ellery, I’m gonna—”

The end of that sentence never comes—replaced by an involuntary, guttural groan—but Sean does. Sean comes harder than he ever has in his entire life. He practically screams into Ellery’s shoulder. Ellery’s fingertips dig into Sean’s butt as he gasps, thrusting hard one last time into Sean’s cock, which has already been shooting thick strings of creamy liquid. Ellery joins in, spilling his own seed that mixes with Sean’s on the covers of his bed. Sean’s mind is barely clear enough to worry about the mess they’re causing, but soon enough the weight of his orgasm completely overtakes him, and he collapses into Ellery’s embrace.

They stay like that for who knows how long, attempting to steady their breathing as their orgasms subside. Sean can feel the remnants of their climax sticking to his sides, but he really doesn’t care. That was, without a doubt, the best orgasm of his life, and he’s damn well going to enjoy it for now.

“Wow,” Ellery says at last, breaking the silence. He’s still breathing heavily, but he has enough air in him to speak, which is more than Sean can say for himself right now.

“Yeah,” Sean finally responds.

“That was…”

“Incredible.”

Ellery kisses the top of his head again. And Sean thought that, in his post-nut clarity, he might feel uncomfortable by that.

But he doesn’t.

Ellery pulls apart, and the sticky pool of come between them parts like the red sea. “Gross,” Ellery laughs. “I guess we’ll both need another shower after this.”

“Sorry about your sheets,” Sean says.

“It’s fine.” He kisses Sean’s forehead. “Worth it.”

Sean can’t even feel his face anymore, but he’s sure he’s blushing. “Yeah. I agree.”

Ellery sits up, and gets off the bed to grab some tissues, wiping off his own side with a couple of them before handing the box to Sean.

Sean stares at it for a moment, everything that just happened playing through his mind again on fast-forward. Ellery raises an eyebrow. Sean blinks and shakes his thoughts away, taking the box of tissues and grabbing a couple to wipe the sticky mess off his stomach.

When he’s done, Ellery holds up his wastebasket for Sean to throw them into, which he does. Sean sits up on the bed. “So…”

Ellery coughs. “So,” he repeats.

“What...just happened?” Sean lets out a nervous laugh.

“I think...we just had sex.”

Sean’s face darts up. “What? But we never—”

Ellery shrugs, leaning back against his desk. “I know we didn’t...like...you know, but what we just did...I consider it sex. Is that...Are you...okay with that?”

Sean sets the box of tissues on the dresser beside Ellery’s bed. “I…” He takes a deep breath. “I don’t know. Honestly, if...if that  _ was _ sex, then that was...my first time, and…”

“Wait, really?”

Sean nods.

“What about Jenn?”

He shakes his head. “We never got farther than a little bit of groping and dry-humping. Total teenager stuff. And I mean, I’ve gotten blowjobs before, but I’ve never really considered them sex…” He blinks and stares at the floor. “Until now, I guess.”

Ellery cautiously sits down on the bed next to him. “Look, Sean. You can call it whatever you want. I...call it sex, but if that’s not what sex is to you, then that’s okay. Our definitions can differ. I guess...the point of what I’m saying is—”

“I...guess I kinda do consider it sex,” Sean interrupts.

Ellery’s mouth, still open from what he was about to say, closes. Then he opens it again. “So...where does that leave us?”

Sean shrugs. “I don’t...know. I…” He bites his lip. Where is all of this coming from? “I think I really like you, Ellery. You’ve been my friend since, like, forever, and…” He smiles absently. “I don’t know, I kind of...like the thought of...being with you. It’s dumb, I know, and if you don’t feel the same way, then I—”

Ellery laughs. It’s so sudden and unexpected that Sean is taken aback. He stops, losing his train of thought, and looks up at the boy sitting next to him.

“Sean, I’ve had a crush on you since eighth grade,” Ellery says. “I thought you knew.”

Sean’s eyes widen. “What? Really?”

“Yes!” Ellery giggles. And it’s...the cutest fucking thing. Sean can’t help but smile.

“Wow, I’m clueless.”

Ellery kisses his forehead again. “Yes, you are. But that’s part of your charm. It’s part of why I…” He stops himself. “It’s part of why I like you so damn much.”

Sean laughs nervously. He knows what Ellery was about to say, and...he’s not there yet. Maybe someday he will be, but not now. So he lets it slide. “So...do you wanna...like...go out sometime?”

Ellery smiles, and brings his lips to Sean’s. “I would like nothing more.”


End file.
